Bad Wolf (entidade)
Após olhar no Coração da TARDIS, Rose Tyler recebeu a energia do Vórtex Temporal, tornando-se temporariamente a entidade conhecida como Bad Wolf (Lobo Mau, na tradução para o português). Biografia Rose Tyler como Bad Wolf Ao adquirir os poderes do Vórtex, ela pilotou a TARDIS do Doctor de volta ao Nono Doctor. Uma nuvem de luz a cercou, e brilhou através de seus olhos. O sotaque londrino natural de Rose desapareceu. Com poderes criativos e destrutivos de um deus, ela pode destruir toda uma frota de Daleks, além de ter uma enorme influência sobre o tempo e o espaço. Enquanto possuída, a entidade espalhou seu nome por muitos mundos e muitas eras para que, deste modo, o Nono Doctor e Rose do passado pudessem eventualmente seguir as pistas que possibilitariam a eles destruir os Daleks. Neste processo, a entidade acabou criando um paradoxo ontológico. Bad Wolf destruiu toda a frota de Daleks e todos os Daleks no Satélite Cinco, incluindo o Imperador Dalek. Ela também alterou a realidade para trazer Jack Harkness de volta à vida. (TV: The Parting of the Ways) Posteriormente, Jack descobriria ser aparentemente imortal, e levaria quase um século e meio de tempo subjetivo até que ele finalmente descobrisse que ela havia sido a responsável. (TV: Utopia) Como instigadora da imortalidade de Jack, Bad Wolf foi, portanto, indiretamente responsável pelo evento conhecido como Dia do Milagre na Terra. (TV: The New World, et al) Rose não conseguiria manter estes poderes permanentemente sem destruir a si mesma, por isso o Nono Doctor restaurou sua condição de humana absorvendo a energia do Vórtex para seu próprio corpo, um processo que provaria ser destrutivo para sua estrutura celular, fazendo com que se regenerasse. (TV: The Parting of the Ways) Subsequentemente, Rose perdeu quase toda sua memória referente ao período em que foi Bad Wolf, dizendo que todo aquele conhecimento havia sido trancado como se fosse "proibido", e que a tentativa de repetir o feito poderia causar a destruição do universo. (TV: The Christmas Invasion) Habilidades A entidade Bad Wolf era incrivelmente poderosa e podia destruir toda uma frota de Daleks dividindo todos os átomos de suas naves, e dos próprios Daleks. (TV: The Parting of the Ways) Ela tinha também a habilidade de ressuscitar seres já mortos e fazê-los imortais. (TV: The Parting of the Ways, Utopia) Além disso, ela podia formar um campo de força para se defender das armas dos Daleks, e fazer com que as palavras "Bad Wolf" fossem espalhadas para vários pontos do tempo e do espaço para que Rose e o Doctor as encontrassem, o que eventualmente fez com que Rose se tornasse Bad Wolf, criando, assim, um paradoxo. Nas palavras de Bad Wolf, "eu criei a mim mesma". (TV: The Parting of the Ways) Referências posteriores thumb|Rose olha para dentro do [[Vórtex temporal|Vórtex Temporal. (TV: The Parting of the Ways)]] * Ao encontrar-se com o lobisomem hospedeiro, este notou que Rose também possuía "algo de lobo" nela. (TV: Tooth and Claw) * Ao ser capturado pelo Instituto Torchwood, o Doctor fingiu que Jackie Tyler era sua companion Rose, e disse que ela havia olhado no centro do vórtex temporal e envelhecido cinquenta e sete anos. Jackie, então, respondeu "Eu tenho quarenta!" (TV: Army of Ghosts) * Na Valiant, o Master comentou que o Doctor "havia tido companions que podiam absorver o vórtex temporal". (TV: The Sound of Drums/ Last of the Time Lords) * A despedida de Rose e do Doctor acontece em uma praia na Noruega chamada Dårlig Ulv Stranden, que Rose traduz como "Bad Wolf Bay" (Baía do Lobo Mau) (TV: Doomsday) * Rose sussurra as palavras "Bad Wolf" à Donna, quando esta se encontra à beira da morte em um universo alternativo. Quando Donna se lembra disso no universo principal, todas as palavras de faixas e letreiros no mercado Shan Shen mudam para "BAD WOLF", incluindo os letreiros da TARDIS. (TV: Turn Left) Isto alertou o Doctor e Donna Noble da chegada iminente de Davros e os Daleks. (TV: The Stolen Earth) * Além disso, todos os registros do Instituto Torchwood sobre os companions do Doctor foram supostamente destruídos ou corrompidos por um vírus conhecido como "Vírus Bad Wolf". (TV: Love & Monsters) thumb|left|"A Garota Bad Wolf". ([[TV: The Day of the Doctor)]] * Quando a consciência do Momento tomou uma forma, ela selecionou a forma de Rose Tyler como a entidade Bad Worl. Quando o War Doctor comentou que ele poderia beijá-la por oferecer a ele uma saída para o genocídio que ele estava preparado para cometer, ela observou "isso definitivamente vai acontecer." O Décimo Doctor ficou visivelmente surpreso ao ouvir seu eu do passado mencionar Bad Wolf, visto que ela era apenas visível e audível para o War Doctor. Devido a reorganização das linhas temporais, o War Doctor (e seu sucessor imediato) não retiveram memória alguma de Bad Wolf. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) en:Bad Wolf (entity) Categoria:Personagens Categoria:A a Z